


Slytherin Nights : Seduction of the Potion's Master

by enchanted_nightingale



Series: Slytherin Nights [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the annual Slytherin Party, the Saviour has a plan to seduce his professor and lots of help from his friends. But what does Severus Snape have to say about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Nights : Seduction of the Potion's Master

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter , nor the characters and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

** Slytherin Common Room: **

Severus Snape's lips curled in distaste as he observed the ongoing masquerade party from the shadows.

It was a kind of tradition for the sixth and seventh years to attend right after the exams finished. It was the best way to let off some steam and relax after hard period of intense studying. But at least that was the excuse the kids used even back when he was a student.

'Brats are the same no matter the age,' he thought wryly.

He caught sight of a familiar blond head and groaned.

His godson, Draco Malfoy was fast approaching. The teen was dressed in black leather pants and ankle length boots. His grey silk shirt was unbuttoned half way, revealing his toned, pale chest, and his face was hidden behind a white mask; not that it was needed as his hair alone gave him away. He was juggling to two glasses and swaying to the beat.

"Hey there Sev," the teen told him.

"Draco," the dark haired man said.

"Yes?"

"How much did you drink?"

The blond smiled. "Two glasses of fire-whiskey, four Butterbeers and I think Theo gave me a cocktail at some point."

Snape would have groaned but it was unseemly.

"Relax Sev. Have a drink or two or twenty," Draco told him.

"You're drunk," Snape muttered.

"Just an itty bitty tiny bit. Join me for a drink?" the blond asked.

Severus determinedly took both glasses away from the teen.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed.

His answer was a hard glare that his professor usually saved only for Gryffindor’s and Draco did not find it funny this time.

"Just go find Zabini," Snape snapped. The Italian boy had been Draco's stress reliever for quite some time but the blond now refused and it seemed that Blaise was careful to avoid him as much as possible as well. The reasoning came soon enough.

"Can't. I'm dating Granger now," the blond replied. "She'll skin me alive!" He sounded genuinely worried.

Snape snorted. That much was true. The Muggleborn was rather possessive, not that Draco was not. But the Gryffindor was really strict and even seeing Draco flirt turned her into a dragoness. The two were rather loyal to each other, which was a surprise for a Malfoy. Though the actual surprise was the fact that Potter had been the matchmaker and helped them hide the relationship for more than a year. The Head of Slytherin supposed that there were still things that were able to shock him.

He took advantage of his spot in the shadows and downed the first glass, happy at the familiar taste.

'I'll need all the support I can get,' he thought.

He took one look at the teens and remained with his conviction. He would need alcohol to get through the night.

He turned to go further into the shadows of the room when he caught sight of something vile.

'And a powerful _Obliviate_ to forget that Crabbe had snogged Nott,' he added mentally.

 

** Gryffindor Dormitories: **

Hormone paced agitatedly in front of the fire. She was worrying over the party that was taking place in the very same castle and her boyfriend was a part of. The rest of the occupants, meaning Ginny, Ron, Luna and Harry, had been amused at first but now they were dizzy and the Boy-Who-Lived had run off long ago. Ron thought belatedly what a good move that one had been and how come he had not been the one to do it first.

"Just knock it off," Ginny snapped, her temper manifesting due to her irritation.

The older girl glared at her.

"What has got you so worked up?" Ron asked her.

His Ravenclaw girlfriend played with her hair as she spoke up. "She's worried someone might try to jump her boyfriend."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Pansy's still trying?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded somewhat miserably.

"But why tonight?" Ron demanded.

Hermione paused. She was the only non Slytherin who knew what was happening down in the dungeons and had vowed to keep it that way. When she saw Harry motioning to her to get in his room, the rest of the room not seeing him, she corrected her train of thought.

'Well, almost the only one,' she realized.

Both she and Draco had wanted to thank Harry for the miracle he performed by bringing them together. So they had offered to hook him up with someone. But they had encountered several difficulties, the main one being that Harry had already set his sights on someone.

It was Draco who figured it out first. And the blond had orchestrated the whole thing.

"Excuse me," she told the others.

Luna smiled knowingly behind her.

Up in the boys' dorm, Harry was waiting for her.

"Are you sure about it Harry?" she asked him.

Her friend offered a troubled smile.

"Not really. I mean, I know that Draco says he likes me and we have been talking, even went for a drink together in the 'Hog's Head' but tonight I'm going for all or nothing. I still think I'll embarrass myself and that he will have my balls for potion ingredients."

Hermione grimaced but hugged him all the same. "You have the most overactive and disturbed imagination," she told her male friend.

"Even Luna said that to me," the green eyed teen muttered disgustedly.

Hermione chuckled. "Let's just get you ready for the party, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Don't worry. All of them were pre-approved from your freak of a boyfriend."

The girl mock-scowled and muttered 'Prat', swatting his arm playfully and got to work.

 

** Slytherin Common Room: **

Pansy set her sights on the silver blond head she knew to belong to one Draco Malfoy.

But the young heir had seen her and was already planning his getaway.

It turned out he did not really need to.

As he turned he bumped into something solid and was grabbed by a pair of hands. He was turned abruptly and faced the hard chest of a young teen around his age and height. The guy wore a green velvet shirt and a pair of dark jeans that hugged his hips and rear, showing off the trained, hard body.

He had dark hair, maybe black, but it was hard to tell. He wore one of those Venetian masks he remembered his mother buying on a trip to the place, in green and silver.

There really was nothing special about him save the emerald green eyes that he had come to associate with the Saviour of the Wizarding world.

"Is the little snake giving Dracy trouble?" the outsider mocked.

Draco practically latched onto Harry with pleading eyes.

"Save me or I'll set Weasley on you," he threatened.

"Hm, you play rough", Harry accused him.

"What can I say? The Slytherin in me."

Harry rolled his eyes. Then he wound an arm around Draco's waist and spun him towards the dance floor in the middle of the room and away from the persistent girl.

"My saviour," Draco cooed, earning a light slap on his head.

"Cut it out," Harry told him with a glower.

They started dancing with all the ease their new friendly status gave them. But the Slytherin saw how his partner's eyes scanned the dimly lit common room for the face he was looking for. It was almost amusing.

"You won't be able to see him," the blond told Harry.

"Huh?"

"Sev is hiding in the shadows trying to see we do nothing 'inappropriate.'."

Harry snorted. "Is that why Anabelle Flint was sucking off Blaise Zabini near the stairs?"

Draco blinked. How had he missed that particular scene? "At least you were spared seeing Crabbe and Nott going at it. I think Sev might need you to console him."

Harry beamed, liking the concept.

"Now dance because Pansy's looking at us."

Severus had finished with the drinks he had 'confiscated' from his godson and was now able to feel the pleasant buzz they gifted him with, as well as the lift in his mood. He saw Parkinson dancing with some boy and wondered at how Draco managed to get away from her this time.

He had to intervene once when one of the fifth years had had enough to drink. He directed one of his friends to lead him to the dorm and then gave a Potion for the hangover to place on his night stand.

He watched them leave with displeasure. 'Young people these days…’ he thought with disgust.

"Scowling again Sev?" Draco asked with a smile on his face.

Severus was prepared to say something nasty when he caught sight of a man right beside Draco. He was lean and toned in all the right places. He had spiked black hair that had an odd shade of green in the right light. He wore tailored clothes, rather elegant, and the wizard style pants and shirt. The whole look was completed with a mask and for the life of him; Severus could not place him in any of his years.

"Who is your friend Draco?" Severus demanded.

"Um, my friend?" the blond echoed bewildered.

Harry stepped forward, ignoring Draco and focusing solely on his target.

"Hello. I'm Evan and I'm visiting for the night. Draco insisted."

"I did," Draco said but his godfather ignored him in favour of the man in front of him.

Now Severus was not one to indulge in relationships much. Before the war he had his spying duties, both for Voldemort and for Dumbledore, so there was no time. In times of peace, his options were limited since not many were willing to sleep with a Death Eater, no matter if he worked for the Light or not. As he weighed his chances, he saw the other openly checking him out.

"Wanna fetch me a drink Dray?" the young man practically ordered.

Draco blinked but went to do just that, a smile appearing on his face the moment his back was on the two men.

"I'm Severus Snape," the potions professor said.

The other smirked.

Blaise Zabini was a smart young man. So when he saw how his best friend acted for the better part of the party, he decided to confront him.

"What are you up to now little Dragon?" he asked.

Draco paused, two glasses of fire-whiskey in his palms. "Pardon?"

"I'm willing to bet that the hottie you've been dancing with and the same one that just made a pass at Snape is none other than Gryffindor's Golden lion."

Draco glared at him.

"Am I right?" Zabini smirked.

"Depends on what you want," Draco said truthfully.

"I've got a poll going on," the other Slytherin explained, "But I need help.

"Explain," Draco demanded.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published: 19-12-2010 (FFnet)


End file.
